Chaos
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: A plot is underway to kill the president of the United States, so she is brought to the Possible household for safekeeping. However, the plotters may be more interested in Kim than the president.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaos**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Kim Possible or any characters featured in it.**

**A/N: Warning! Contains Kigo in later chapters.**

The president out of the Oval Office window, simply staring at the night sky when she heard the knock.

"Come in," she said, turning to the door.

The door opened and a secret service agent entered, followed by Dr. Director of Global Justice.

"Miss President," she saluted.

"Betty, I assume this is about the murders."

Dr. Director nodded. "Multiple politicians were murdered over the course the last two days. Upon closer examination, we discovered a pattern."

"Someone wants to kill me," the president interrupted.

"Wha- How did you know that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I knew these people. I was the one who appointed them. Someone is out for my life and is eliminating the line of succession from the bottom up." She then noticed the confused look Dr. Director was giving her. "What?"

"You just don't seem very concerned about someone wanting to kill you."

"I'm president of the United States of America. There's always someone who wants to kill me. I'm more intrigued by the larger implication."

"Which is?"

"Why? Usually, it's about politics. Someone wanting to get rid of the "weak democrat", or a simple terrorist act. But this is something else. Someone is trying to remove the nation's leadership. But to what end?"

"We can worry about that later. For now, we must get you to safety."

The president sighed. "Very well."

(**)

The president and Dr. Director got into the car. The two front seats were occupied by GJ agents and Will Du was sitting in the back with them.

"Agent Du," the president greeted him.

"Miss President," he replied with a nod.

Dr. Director then nodded to the agent in the driver's seat, who started up the engine and drove off.

"What about the vice-president?" The president asked after a while.

"He's been secured and brought to GJ headquarters. We're also headed there now."

The agent in the passenger seat suddenly turned to them. "Ma'am, look!"

Dr. Director looked out the window and blaze of orange and a pillar of smoke raising from where the entrance to their headquarters was.

"I hope you have a plan B," the president remarked.

Dr. Director was about to tell the agent to turn around when she heard and audible whoosh. The car was catapulted into the air and then landed on the ground, flipping around a few times before stopping upside down.

Dr. Director was woozy at first but quickly regained her bearings. She released the buckle and kicked the door. She then pulled out the president and Will. After dragging them a safe distance away, she went back and pulled out the agent from the passenger seat and dragged him away. She just got back to the car when she saw something emerge from the shadow. A robot. Tall, black with glowing red eyes and a crimson-red symbol that resembled an open eye on its chest.

"_Target acquired!"_ It suddenly exclaimed as it rose a rocket launcher and fired. She quickly sprinted away as the rocket hit the car. It blew up and the explosion flung her forward towards the others, who were still struggling to get up. As they all got to their feet, the robot came closer.

"Will, get the president away from here," Dr. Director said as she and the other agent pulled out their guns and opened fire.

Will and the president stumbled into a nearby alleyway as the robot continued its advance, the bullets having no effect. The robot then put away its rocket launcher and pulled out a large rifle. It aimed at the agent and fired a shot, punching through his chest and killing him instantly. It then aimed at Dr. Director, but instead of killing her, it shot her in the leg and as she was lying on the ground, it shot her in the arm.

"_Target Gamma has been acquired. Proceeding to retrieve target Alpha."_ It then stepped over Dr. Director and went to the alleyway. It then scanned the area. A dead end. There was an open manhole cover.

(**)

The room was dark, only lit by the fire burning in the chimney. A man sat in an armchair in front of the chimney, the fire lit up his dark brown hair and goatee, his glowing red eyes stared at a holographic screen that showed the robot's point of view.

"Break off pursuit," he said as he lit a cigar and inhaled deeply.

"Retrieve Dr. Director for conversion," he said as he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"_Affirmative." _With that, the screen disappeared and another appeared.

"Get me the senator."

"_What do you want?"_ A harsh voice asked after a moment.

"The vice-president and Global Justice have been terminated. The president was able to escape," he said as he took a swig from his glass of whiskey.

"_What? You failed? You incompetent, useless..."_

"Calm down, senator. We didn't fail, we suffered a setback."

"_If the president survives, all will have been for nothing."_

"Trust me, we will get her. Delayed doesn't mean denied."

"_You'd better hope you will. If this fails and gets traced back to me, heads will roll. And believe me, yours will be the first to go."_ The senator then hanged up and the man sighed.

"The insolence of that man."

Another robot emerged from the shadow behind him. _"Shall we eliminate him?"_

"No, no. Not yet. We need him. Do have the new target?"

"_Affirmative. New target Beta has been uploaded to all units."_

"Good, track it down and retrieve it."

"_Acknowledged."_

(**)

Will and the president were walking through the sewers, using a flashlight to see.

"So," the president spoke up, "did Betty have a plan B."

"The Director did have a plan for this event. We cannot go back to the White House, it would be too easy to track you there. We have to get you out of D.C."

"And where will we go then?"

"Middleton."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaos**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Kim Possible or any characters featured in it.**

"_...and so the investigation on the explosion of the abandoned warehouse in D.C. continues," _the news reporter announced. _"In other news, the president has gone missing."_

"Kim, dinner's ready," Ann called.

"Coming," Kim called as she turned off the TV and turned to Ron and Monique. "C'mon guys."

They went over to the table, where her parents, brothers, uncle Slim, Joss and Nana were waiting. As they ate, Nana brought up a story about how she was once sent on a mission to Indonesia.

"You know," Monique spoke up, "with this kind of family, I'm surprised Kim is the first to go into the whole "saving the world" business." That's when the three elder Possibles turned silent. "What?"

"I'm actually not the first, Monique. You see, I had a second uncle. Uncle Rimbo."

"Rimbo?" Monique asked.

"I named him after that Indonesian chief I saved," Nana said. "It translates into jungle, roughly."

"We preferred calling him Rim," Slim said. "He preferred that, too."

"Anyway," Kim interrupted, "he also spent his adolescence saving the world, though he fought quite different villains."

"Meaning?" Monique asked.

"He fought warlords, dictators and bandits. Those weren't mad scientists bent on taking over the world through ridiculous means, these were thieves, murderers and rapists."

"Whoa, sounds harsh."

"It was," Nana nodded. "Rim wouldn't let on, but it was clear that it was getting to him. With every mission he went on, he changed more and more. He became quiet, bitter. Then, one day, he vanished. No heads-up, no goodbye, he was just gone. That's the last we ever saw of him. That was almost 30 years ago."

"And you have no idea what happened to him?"

They all shook their heads and continued to eat quietly until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Kim said, getting up. She went to open the door to find Will Du and the president standing there. "What the...?"

"Miss Possible, we need your assistance," Will stated.

"May we come in?" The president asked.

"Oh, yes of course." Kim gestured for them to enter and closed the door behind them. She then ran ahead of them to the dining room.

"Who was it, Kimmie-cub?"

"The... president." With that, the president and Will walked in. Everyone quickly got up and Nana saluted quickly.

"Calm down," the president spoke up. "No need to get so excited."  
"But, you're the president of the United States," James replied. "What happened? Why are you here?"

"Despite Kim Possible being an amateur," Will spoke up, "Dr. Director found her home safe enough for the president."

"Right, but what happened exactly?"

"Someone wants to kill me. They've already systematically eliminated the line of succession and even took out Global Justice. Therefore, we'll have to rely on miss Possible to resolve this."

"Um, I'm flattered, but why me? Why don't you use the secret service to handle it?"

"Getting into contact with my men may make me traceable for whoever is after me. You're independent. Nobody would suspect anything if you investigated this."

"Understood, miss President. You can count on me." Then the Kimmunicator suddenly started ringing. She pulled it out. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

The young genius appeared on screen. _"It's Drakken. He's broken into a top-secret lab."_

"Again? Boy, I wonder if at least this time he knows what he's stealing."

(**)

The lab was filled with Drakken's maniacal laugh. "And now, the top-secret Lazarus project is mine!"

"Yay," Shego replied unenthusiastically. "So what does it do?"

"I have no idea."

"Shocking."

"It was top-secret and heavily guarded, so surely it's very dangerous."

"Are you even sure that's it. It looks exactly like the pan-dimensional vortex inducer."

"I don't care very much for your tone, Shego. It's the Lazarus project. I know that because it was in a canister labeled "Lazarus project"."

"How practical."

"Indeed. Now then, let's go and see what this thing can do."

Suddenly, a lot of noise came from the next room and the door swung open as one of his henchmen flew in, with Kim and Ron right behind him.

"Alright, Drakken. Hand over the...uhh..."

"Lazarus project?"

"Yeah, that. Hand it over and surrender."

"Never, Shego!"

The green-skinned woman stepped forward and lit up her hands.

"So, it's this time of day again, huh?" Kim stated.

"Hey, I'm just curious to see which one of us will end up on top this time," Shego replied with a cheeky grin.

Kim blushed slightly. "Let's just do this."

"Yeah, let's do it," Shego agreed as she leaped forward.

Meanwhile, Ron went over to Drakken to try and snatch the Lazarus project away.

"Let go, buffoon."

"No, you let go."

They continued to struggle and dodged as Kim and Shego flung each other in their direction.

Kim and Shego slid on the ground and stopped with Shego on top of Kim. "Isn't it weird that our encounters seem to always end this way."

"Are you still on that?" Kim asked as she kicked Shego off. "I swear, lately, you've really been overdoing it with the teasing."

"I can't just keep calling you "Kimmie" and "Cupcake", that gets repetitive. I gotta switch it up a bit."

"Whatever," Kim replied as she jumped forward and they started exchanging blows.

A after a short while, Kim managed to knee Shego in the gut and hit her in the back of the head, knocking her out.

"Kim!" Ron suddenly shouted. She turned to him and saw that Drakken had knocked him to the ground and was now running away. She gave chase and as soon as she got close enough, she jumped up into the air and landed on Drakken while grabbing the arm holding the project. However, as smacked into the ground, she could hear a loud crack followed by Drakken screaming bloody murder.

"My arm! You broke my arm! God, what's wrong with you!"

She shot up and stared in shock at the mad scientist who was now lying on the ground in fetal position, clutching his arm.

Ron ran up from behind. "What's going on? Whoa, what happened?"

"I..." Kim stuttered, still in shock. "I tried to stop him. I jumped him, reached for the project and... crack. I..."

"Kim, it's okay," he said, gently grabbing her shoulder. "It was an accident."

She shook his hand off and ran away as the authorities arrived.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaos**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible.**

"Kimmie?" Ann Possible called up to her daughter's room before climbing up the stairs. Said teen was sitting on her bed completely still. Ann slowly walked towards the bed and sat down next to her daughter. "Kimmie, Ron told me what happened and it sounds like an honest accident." Kim didn't respond. "I know you don't like injuring people, but accidents happen. You can't let it get to you."

"I'm not," she finally replied.

"Then what are you doing, sulking in your room?"

"I broke his arm. I'm used to kicking and punching people around, but this was different."

"Of course, honey. But it's just a broken arm, it'll heal."

"That's not the point, mom. I broke his arm. I watched as he writhed on the ground in pain and I felt nothing!" She said as she stared into her mother's eyes. "I watched him clutch his broken arm and instead of regretting what I did, I thought: "Serves him right." I actually wanted to go further, hurt him more so that he would never try that again. I wanted to hurt him so badly that he would be afraid to show his face in public." Ann just stared at her daughter in shock. "That's what's eating at me, mom. Ever since I broke his arm, I've been having these horrible thoughts."

Ann stared at her for a few moments. "And this just started after you broke his arm?"

"Yes. It's like it awakened something in me. I just can't..."

"Honey, you need to calm down. I know it seems bad for now, but wait a little and you'll feel better."

"You sure?"

"Positive."  
"...Okay, thanks, mom."

"Anytime, Kimmie." With that, they hugged and Ann got up and climbed down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she looked back up with a worried expression on her face and walked away.

(**)

Later that night, Kim was shifting in her bed, unable to sleep. Frustrated, she got out of bed and went downstairs to get some water. As she entered the kitchen, she noticed someone standing in the living room. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was the president. She was simply standing in front of a window and staring out of it, her short blond hair shimmering in the moonlight. "You're up late, miss president," Kim finally spoke up.

"Oh, Kim," the president replied as she turned to face her. "Yes, I am. I couldn't sleep. Just like you, I suppose."

"Yeah, do you know what happened today."

"You mean you breaking a maniacs arm and breaking down over it?"

"I wasn't breaking down. I was scared. That was the first time I ever inflicted such an injury on another person."

"Man, I wish I had your problems. The situation in the middle east is growing more tense, the economy is falling apart, the conservatives are constantly at my throat and now someone is trying to kill me."

"Man, that is harsh."

"To put it lightly. A broken arm is nothing in comparison."  
"It's not just about the arm. It frustrates me because I don't care about what I did. I thought he deserved it."

"He deserves far worse."  
"That's what I thought. But it's not right."

"Kim, I know you like to say you can do anything, but I highly doubt you can stay a child forever."

"What do you mean?"

"I had to get rid of a lot of my ideals to get this far, just like everyone else. Kim, you're becoming an adult. You can't stay the teen hero forever. You're not a saint, Kim. You're a human. As much as we like to cling to our ideals, we're still vile and selfish. Your selflessness is admirable, but temporary."

"So, what? I should just give up on helping people?"

"There are other ways for you to help people. I'm just saying you can't play the superhero forever. As you grow up, you'll realize that as well." Kim looked down to the ground, thinking about that. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't worry that a few cruel thoughts have shown up in that girl scout head of yours. It just means that you're human."

With that, she walked away as Kim sat down on the couch and pondered what she just heard.

(**)

"_Sir, we have detected Target Beta," _the robot announced. _"We are currently preparing for retrieval."_

"No," the man replied. "I think I have a better idea."

(**)

It was completely dark in the hospital room. The only noise in it was Drakken's snoring, until one of the walls blew up, immediately waking him up. The two police officers standing outside of his room rushed in and watched as a robot walked in through the debris. The pulled out their guns and opened fire. It pulled out its rifle and shot them both down. It then walked towards Drakken, who was trying to hide under his blanket, put away its rifle and pulled back the blanket to reveal Drakken in fetal position, sucking his thumb. It picked him up and carried the screaming scientist outside.

It dragged him across town to a warehouse and entered. It went to the middle of the big hall inside and stood still. After a few moments, the ground started sinking and eventually came to a halt in a big, dark room with only one source of light. A spotlight that was currently shining down on a very familiar figure. "Shego?" Drakken called out as the robot put him down. Shego turned towards him, wearing an orange prison jumpsuit instead of her usual green and black catsuit.

"Drakken? Are you the one who sent that robot to bust me out of jail?"

"No, I didn't."

"I figured. The thing carved a bloody path through the prison. I knew you couldn't build a robot that good."

"Hey."

"I was the one who sent them." The two looked up to see a shadowy figure standing on a walkway higher up and leaning against a railing. "I need something from you."

"Ah, you need my genius to take over the world. I understand," Drakken replied.

"I need your thieving capabilities."

"Oh, well what do you need us for, just send your robots."

"Yeah, why go through the effort of busting us out?" Shego agreed.

"Simple, I recon Kim Possible will show up. If you guys are the thieves, she won't expect it when my robots blindside her."

"Oho, that's brilliant, while she's focused on us, you take her down. Alright, let's do it."

"Great." The man jumped down and walked towards them into the spotlight. He had short brown hair and a goatee and moustache. He wore black armor and his crimson eyes stared at them intensely as he extended a hand covered by a clawed gauntlet to shake.

"By the way, who are you?" Drakken asked as he shook the hand.

"Of course, where are my manners? You can call me Rim."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaos**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. **

"Morning!" Kim greeted her family as she entered the kitchen rather cheerfully.

"You seem rather chipper today," Ann replied.

"Yeah, well. I can't let something like yesterday dampen my spirit. I have to move on and get back to work."

"Good, now eat, you have to leave in ten minutes."

(**)

"Hey, girl," Monique greeted Kim at her locker. "Ron told me what happened. Feeling better?"

"Yeah, it was just shocking. I'll get over."

"Alright. Hey, I heard we're getting a new student today."

"Really, boy or girl?"

"Not sure. Hope it's a cute boy."

Then the bell rang and they went to class. As they sat down, Mr. Barkin entered the room.

"Alright, class. Before we start, I would like to introduce you to a new student."

In that moment, the door opened and a girl with lightly tanned skin, ash-blonde hair and sapphire-blue eyes entered the room. She wore a red top and a black skirt and took position next to Barkin.

Kim's eyes widened a bit. _Wow, she's beautiful._

"Good day, my name is Scarlet Valentine."

"Please, take a seat next to Possible," Barkin spoke up.

"Of course, Mr. Barkin," she said as she walked over and sat down to Kim's left. Noticing Kim's gaze, she looked at her and gave her a beaming smile.

Kim's heart skipped a beat and she blushed. She quickly looked away. _What? What's going on?_

(**)

"So," Ron said as they met at Kim's locker, "the new girl's pretty cute."

"Really?" Kim replied, trying to sound nonchalant. "I haven't noticed."

"Oh, really?" Monique spoke up, sounding pretty cheeky. "Because it seemed like you were drooling all over her during class."

"Wha-?! I wasn't drooling!"

"Oh, please, even I could see that you were totally into her," Ron replied.

"Into who?" A female voice asked from behind him. He jumped forward next to Monique and saw that Scarlet had been standing behind him. "Wh- Where did you come from?"

Scarlet gave him a puzzled look and then pointed behind her with her thumb. "From class."

"Right, of course. Ah, excuse me. I have this...thing, I still got to do." With that he left.

"Ah, right. I also have something to do," Monique said as she left.

"No, wait, don't leave me," Kim whispered as she watched her friends leave in shock, then slowly turned back to Scarlet, who was smiling innocently. "So, how are things?" She asked with a nervous smile.

"Good. So, you're Kim Possible, the famous teen hero."

"Ah, you know about that, huh?"

"Of course, it's quite rare for a teenager to become famous over an actual accomplishment, rather than just being able to sing well or look pretty."

"Oh, please. It's no big. So, where are you from?"

"Oh, a small place up north. I just moved to Middleton and actually feel a bit lost."

"Really? Well, if you want, I could show you around."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose."

"Not at all, I'm happy to do it."

"Well, if you insist."

"_Hey, Kim."_ Kim jumped in surprise at Wade's voice suddenly coming from the computer in her locker.

"Wade, what's the sitch?" Kim then asked.

"_It's Drakken, again. Someone broke him out of hospital and Shego out of jail yesterday. Now they broke into some warehouse."_

"Any idea what they're after?"

"_Not yet."_

"Alright, I'll be right there." As the computer screen went black, Kim turned to Scarlet. "Guess we'll have to wait to tomorrow, sorry."

"That's okay, you have your duties, I understand," Scarlet replied with a smile. "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise."

(**)

Drakken looked on as his henchmen loaded the machines into the trucks. "We're almost done here. Where is Kim Possible?"

"Calm down, Dr. D," Shego said, sitting behind him and sharpening her claws, "she'll come. She always comes."

"You're right," Drakken agreed as he stroked his arm, which was bound in a cast.

"Alright, looks like everything is going well," Rim said, walking out of the shadows, scaring Drakken.

"God, don't do that."

"She'll be here soon," Rim said. "Time to make preparations. Follow me."

He then walked back into the dark warehouse. Drakken and Shego gave each other a confused look before following him.

(**)

Kim and Ron arrived at the warehouse and cautiously entered. "No guards, something's not right," Kim said.

"I hate it when you say that," Ron replied.

As they slowly walked deeper into the warehouse, they started hearing screaming and quickly ran towards it. When they finally entered the main hall, they saw what the commotion was about. The floor was littered with dead henchmen who were being carried into a pile by a bunch of robots. The screaming came from Drakken, who, along with Shego, was tied to a conveyor belt leading to a big press.

"Drakken?!" Kim shouted in surprise and the blue-skinned villain turned to her.

"Kim Possible! Save me! He's gone mad!"

"Who?" She asked.

"Uh, Kim," Ron spoke up and tapped on her shoulder. When she looked in the direction he pointed at she saw Rim sitting on the edge of one of the trucks, smoking a cigar.

"You sure took your time, Kimmie."

After a few moments, her eyes went wide as she realized who he was. "Uncle Rim?"

"What?!" Ron, Drakken and Shego exclaimed at the same time.

"That's your uncle?" Ron asked.

Kim nodded. "I recognize him from pictures."

"We never met before. How are you?"

"That's it?!" She yelled. "You show up after over 20 years, rob a warehouse, murder a bunch of people, strap Drakken and Shego to a conveyor belt and that's all you've got to say?! What happened?"

"A lot of things, Kim. But, first things first. I want to make a proposal."

"What do you mean?"

"For years, you have been continuously saving the world. Stopping insane scientists and the like. Like me long ago."

"What's your point?"

"What if I told you that you haven't been saving the world, but instead have been helping lay the foundation of its destruction?"

"What?"

"Your entire life, people have told you that people like Drakken are bad, and that you should preserve order by stopping their chaos."

"And?"

"What if chaos is meant to prevail, and order is but a pointless effort to maintain control?"

"That's your point? That's ridiculous."

"Is it? We were meant to wallow in chaos, not keep up order to search for a purpose that doesn't exist."

"You're wrong. We can't give in to anarchy. That's wrong."

"Wrong. A word created to keep us in check. Is it wrong to do whatever it is you want to do? Is it wrong not wanting to answer to anyone? No, Kim. I'll tell you what's wrong. Wrong is guilting people into believing that they cannot do something they want to do. People deserve to be free. But they are afraid of freedom. They fear the possibilities it brings. That's why they invent laws. That's why they create people like you to combat the chaos. You're nothing more than another soldier to them. Join me. Stand by my side. And together, we will liberate this world."

Kim waited a while before answering. "What about them?" She asked, pointing towards Drakken and Shego.

"They have outlived their usefulness, almost. There's just one more thing. They have to die. And you have to flick the switch."

"What?!" The four exclaimed.

"Are you crazy?" Kim yelled. "Why would I do that?"

"To prove that you have what it takes. Only with absolute ruthlessness and efficiency will we be successful."

"I could never kill somebody."

"Oh please, cut the shit. Everybody says that, but in the end everyone gives. It's just a matter of pushing you hard enough. I, too, thought I could not do it. But I proved myself wrong."

"Well, I'm not like you."

"Oh, yes you are. You follow the path of the hero, just like I did. Doing that brings you face to face with every kind of evil there is. With time, you give in and use their methods."

"You're wrong, I couldn't..."

"You already have."

_What?_ She stared at him. "What did you just say?"

"What you did to Drakken. You claim it to be an accident, but was it really. Are you sure you didn't want it to happen? He's your arch-enemy, you've been fighting him for years. No matter how many times you beat him down, he just keeps coming back. You've had enough. You're angry. You would do anything to stop him. And then you suddenly have the opportunity to show him you mean business. Wouldn't you take it?"

Kim continued to stare at him in shock. _No._ "You're...implying that I...broke his arm on purpose?"

"Didn't you?"

_Of course not._ She wanted to say it, but something stopped her. _Right?_

"The silence is your answer," he said with a triumphant smile that filled her with rage.

"NO!" She yelled as she jumped down and charged him.

He just raised his hand and suddenly, a red bolt of lightning shot out of his hand and struck her, stopping her in her tracks and forcing her to her knees. Suddenly, her mind was filled with horrible thoughts. _Maybe he's right. Even if he isn't, wouldn't it be better if they died? Your life would be so much easier without them, isn't that reason enough?_

She shook her head and rose her hand to her face. "What?" She looked up at her uncle. "What did you do to me?"

He gave her an evil smile. His crimson eyes stared down at her intensely. "Just a small charge of pure evil. To give you a taste." He then pulled out a small device with a red button on it and pressed it. The conveyor belt started moving and the press was activated. "Time's ticking. Chase me or save them." With that, he pulled down the truck door and it drove off.

She looked at the truck, then at the belt, then back at the truck. Her mind was racing. Her normal thoughts were trying to silence the evil thoughts. Finally, she jumped backwards made a dash for the belt controls. She deactivated the belt and turned around to try and go after the trucks, but was stopped by the robots who had been left behind.

"_Subject: Kim Possible. Objective: Stop. Lethal force not approved."_

From her experience with the Bebes, she knew that she couldn't take them on, but someone close by could. She ran over to Shego. "You're still not free?"

"My plasma doesn't work against this rope. Untie me!"

"Sure, if you agree to help me."

"Definitely."

Kim nodded and untied her. The green woman then flared up her hands and leaped towards the robots. Luckily, the robots weren't plasma proof and were descimated.

However, one robot managed to slip through, grabbed Dr. Drakken and made off with the screaming man. Kim wanted to go after them, but was stopped by three robots. One threw a punch at her. She jumped back and the fist crashed into the ground. She took a fighting stance, ready to fight the metal monstrosities.

Suddenly, a glowing green fist punched through the chest of the one in the middle, while another cleaved its head off, sending it to the ground. The other robots tried to fight her, but Shego was like a green whirlwind, chopping them into tiny pieces. When she was done, she was panting, sweat dripping from her forehead as she grinned at Kim. "Piece of cake."

Kim couldn't help but return the smile. Suddenly, Ron came running.

"And where did you run off to?" Shego asked.

"I was looking for the stairs, Shego." Then his eyes widened. "Shego?!"

"Yeah, that's my name."

"What? What?"

"I freed her to help me fight the robots," Kim explained. "However, Rim got away. And he took Drakken with him."

"Why? I thought he wanted to kill him."

"That's a good question."

(**)

Drakken was strapped to a chair, guarded by two robots. Rim entered the room. "I may have acted rashly in trying to kill you. You may still be useful to me."

"Aha," Drakken replied with a cocky smile, "so you need me. Well then, I have a few demands."

Rim silenced him by raising a hand. "You will do what I say. You will follow my orders without question."

"What?"

"You will obey." Rim's eyes started glowing. "You will obey."

A flash of red appeared in Drakken's eyes before vanishing. "I will obey," he said in a monotone voice.

"Excellent," Rim said with an evil smile.

"_Sir,"_ one of his robots spoke up,_ "a call from the senator."_

The smile immediately vanished. "Grand." He left the room and walked a while before the screen appeared in front of him.

"_Well?"_ An agitated voice asked.

"We have them. Soon, the economy will be in ruins."

"_And people will be calling for someone to keep order. Excellent work."_ The screen vanished.

Rim walked a while before entering a large hall with the stolen machines. He turned to one of the robots. "Start up the money press machines. We have a lot of work to do."


End file.
